PROJECT ABSTRACT The University of Virginia has a strong history of training physician scientists in neurological research. This application demonstrates an ideal environment and program for initial exposure of resident trainees to early research that will lead to K awards and successful careers as physician scientists. Dr. Karen Johnston, Professor and Chair, Department of Neurology and Dr. Jaideep Kapur, Professor and Vice Chair for Research in the Department of Neurology will function as co-PIs on this application. They have demonstrated a long commitment to developing research scientists. The application includes 19 outstanding mentors and a specific plan for the first resident research candidate.